I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You is a song that was featured in the Season 2 episode Prom Queen. It was sung by Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, and Tina Cohen-Chang. It was originally sung by the Black Kids. They used the Twelves Remix instead of the original. As Blaine performs I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You, a fight breaks out on the dancefloor between Finn and Jesse. Finn is upset at how close Rachel is getting to Jesse. After a punch is thrown, Finn and Jesse are both thrown out of the Prom Lyrics (All:) '''One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four...! '''Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (''Ever since'') I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (''Ever since'') I was a little girl (Tina and Brittany:) 'One! I'm biting my tongue '(Tina and Brittany:) 'Two! He's kissing on you '(Tina and Brittany:) 'Three! Oh, why can't you see? '(Tina and Brittany:) '''One! Two! Three! Four! '''Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) '''dance, dance, dance, dance! '''Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) 'dance, dance, dance, dance! '''Blaine: '''You are the girl that I've been dreaming of '(All:) Ever since I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (All:) Ever since, ever since! (Tina and Brittany:) 'One! I'm biting my tongue '(Tina and Brittany:) 'Two! He's kissing on you, hey! '(Tina and Brittany:) 'Three! Oh, why can't you see? '(Tina and Brittany:) '''Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...! '''Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves'' (All:)' I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! '(Blaine: Ah-ah-ah-ah!) '''Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) '''dance, dance, dance, dance! '''Blaine: Oh-Oh! (...) Dance! (All:) '''One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! '''Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Tina and Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Blaine: Ah-ah!) Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Tina and Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you) '''Blaine: '''How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! I'm not gonna teach him how to (Getting louder) dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! Videos: thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs